wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp A Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. Prologue Transcript from The Wiggly Big Show Director's Cut (1999) (Murray walks over to get his guitar and Greg walks over to the keyboard where Jeff is standing.) Anthony: I have a question for you, Dorothy. Would you like to do another dance with all of us? Dorothy: I love to do another dance with everyone. Anthony: You beauty! But hang on Dorothy, there's lots of dances in the world. What dance would you like to do? Dorothy: Uhh.... the Romp Bomp a Stomp! Anthony: Romp Bomp a Stomp (Dorothy giggles) sounds like a great one! But we need someone to count it in, Do... (Dorothy points Anthony to Officer Beaples on the steps.) Anthony: Officer Beaples, of course! (Officer Beaples walks down the steps.) Anthony: (to Officer Beaples) Officer, (blubbers briefly) we're gonna do a dance called the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Would you mind coming up front? We'll start the song off. Let's go. (walks together with Officer Beaples) Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. Oop, stop. Now, the police whistle. When you blow that police whistle, Officer Beaples, we'll all start dancing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. (Officer Beaples blows her police whistle.) Song Lyrics and Deleted Prologue Transcript from Wake Up Jeff (1996) Dorothy: Hey Greg, see if you guess what dance I made up. Greg: OK. (Dorothy does his dancing guess) I think it's the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Am I right, Dorothy? Dorothy: That's right, Greg. Greg: Why don't we dance the Romp Bomp a Stomp with you? Dorothy: Great idea, Greg. Come on, everybody, dance. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: Oh! Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Keep dancing. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: Oh! Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: Let's dance. Yes, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Oh! Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! (1996) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert (1997) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) *Wiggledancing Live In Concert (2007) *Big Big Show! (2009) Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *ITunes Live album only Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off! Concert songs